


羊皮同人合集

by LonelyOcean



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: 自己原创的羊皮同人，做一个合集方便看，弄成系列的话似乎阅读起来比较麻烦，所以做成这个形式（反正我也没写过特别长的……）。每一章都是独立的文章或片段，会标注标题、配对及分级。主要CP是BBBA以及苹果森，其他成员偶尔提及一两句打酱油





	1. My Knight

标题：My Knight  
配对：Bernard Butler/Brett Anderson  
分级：R

 

***  
Brett是个什么都不在乎的混蛋。  
Bernard很早就意识到这一点；因此对他来说，Brett一副欲言又止的模样在写歌以外的时间找他，是件挺稀奇的事——尤其考虑到他们正在为一首新作的曲子上的分歧而处在冷战期中。  
这时Bernard正在给吉他调音，距离上台还有差不多半个钟，Brett本该待在自己的准备室。“怎么？”他头也没抬地问了句。  
Brett张张嘴又合上。“算了，其实也没什么大不了的。”  
他转身准备出门，Bernard放下吉他，叹了口气，唤道：“Brett。”  
男人没头没脑地180度又转回来，把一张纸塞到Bernard手里。Bernard一头雾水，直到看清纸上的字，心下一惊。  
那些字母明显是一个个从报纸上剪下来贴上的，大小写不一，歪歪扭扭凑成两行字：I will get U B. Anderson, U insatiable little whore.  
Bernard把信纸翻过来翻过去看了好几遍，确定再没有别的字迹。“你什么时候收到这个的？”他皱着眉问，Brett神色透着紧张，快速地答道：“就夹在刚才送来的那一堆粉丝礼物里面。”  
Bernard模模糊糊有一种预感。  
“这是你第一次收到恐吓信吗？”  
Brett支支吾吾，Bernard看着他的神情就明白了。反复逼问数次，Brett才不情不愿地坦白，之前他还收到过三次，都是在演出之前或者之后，从拼贴的风格来看估计是同一个人。一开始只是一些“U R beautiful U know”这种暧昧的字句，他没太在意，但信中的言辞一次比一次露骨，直到这次这种令人不寒而栗的内容。  
Bernard犹豫了一下。“听着Brett，这事可能比你想象中要严重。很多跟踪狂都是从寄骚扰信开始的，我觉得还是报警比较好。”  
Brett跳了一下——真的跳了一下，就好像Bernard的话比这件事带来的惊吓还要大似的。“你一定是在开玩笑。”他瞪大了眼睛。  
Bernard这才想起Brett那些带来迷幻作用的“好朋友”们，心里泛起一阵不悦。“你就不能少嗨那么几天？这关乎你自己的人身安全。”  
Brett沉默了片刻。  
“你知道吗——这其实真的没什么大不了的。”  
他抽起Bernard手中的纸，在他反应过来之前一溜烟跑了出去。

表演的时候Bernard只能把注意力全放在自己的吉他上——一旦看向台下，他就会忍不住想，在这么多观众里面，会不会有一个是跟踪狂，正盯着Brett的一举一动。这种可能性让他感到愤怒又恶心。  
反观Brett却什么事都没发生过的样子，唱歌时一如既往放荡地扭腰、甩话筒线，永远对注意力欲求不满。

 

***  
那之后两人都再没提起过这件事。  
又一次演出结束后Brett他们没有选择窝进地下室在烟雾缭绕里嗨上一个通宵，而是去了一个gay吧狂欢，美名其曰顺便帮Simon物色男朋友。Bernard也不知道自己脑筋搭错哪条线，又或者是比起drugs，在gay吧鬼混突然就显得“尚可接受”，总之，他现在就坐在吧台前，一边喝着啤酒一边看Brett在舞台上发疯。刚才半瓶酒下肚后，Brett直接跳到酒吧中间的舞台上，对驻唱歌手呛道“你唱得太烂了”，那歌手也毫不在意，反而把话筒塞给Brett，高喊：“Bitches-- Brett Anderson from Suede!”收获台下快把天花板掀翻的一阵欢呼。  
Brett还穿着演出时那件露出大片胸膛和半截腰的女士衬衫，坐在舞台边沿，轻快地唱着某首估计是披头士的歌，双脚随着节奏轻轻晃荡，看上去又天真又诱惑。酒吧里的男人们显然都为Brett疯狂——不管他们有没有听过他那番所谓的“双性恋宣言”。  
说是说要帮Simon找男友，但他们一到场，Brett瞬间就变成吸引所有注意力和目光的那个。  
总是这样的。  
然而这样不知为何让Bernard烦躁。  
一曲唱毕，台下掌声和欢呼声此起彼伏。有人喊道：“唱你们自己的歌！”  
Brett向他比了个中指，“唱Suede的歌我要收钱的。”  
人群中爆发出一阵笑声，忽然又转变为尖叫——在一个健硕的肌肉男一把将Brett从台上抱下来热吻后。  
同样关注着台上的Mat忍不住大笑。“Brett今天‘运气不错’。”  
Bernard烦躁更甚了。他干脆把注意力放在正在和一个靓丽男孩笨拙地搭话的Simon，随着旁人起哄。  
眼不见为净。

 

二十多分钟过去，就连起哄Simon也渐渐变得无趣起来。陆陆续续有几个人过来搭讪Bernard，都被被他一句“我不是gay”打发过去了，唯独一个面容看上去三十多岁，却打扮得花枝招展的男人歪着头端详了他一会，说道：“我倒觉得‘不是gay’不是你拒绝的缘故——你已经心有所属才是。”  
心有所属？什么屁话。他以为自己是谁。Bernard又喝了一口酒，有点想离开了。  
Mat施施然回到座位上，他心情不错，刚在舞池中扭了一圈。Bernard突然想起从刚才开始就没看到Brett了。  
“你有没有看见Brett？”  
酒吧里乐声震耳欲聋，Bernard必须喊着和Mat说话。  
“没有。他不是快活去了吗？”Mat笑着喊回来，Bernard眉头紧锁，脑中响起Brett之前说过的话。  
——那些信我有收过……两次还是三次，我记不太清了，都是在伦敦，或者附近演出的时候收到的。  
Fuck。  
他觉得血液一下子都冲上了脑袋。  
“去找Brett！”Bernard推了一把Mat的肩膀，猛地站起来，Mat一副惊讶的样子，“你怎么了？为什么突然间大惊小怪的。”  
Mat的反应让Bernard意识到：Brett很可能没跟Mat和Simon说过这事。可能也没和其他人说过。可能……只有他一个人知道，那些威胁信。  
“我回头再和你解释。叫上Simon，或者随便什么认得Brett的人，人越多越好，我们分头。”  
急匆匆扔下这么一句，Bernard一头扎进了人群。

幸好他最终问到了Brett的下落：有人看到他往后巷去了，说是要抽会烟透透气，但听到他是一个人的时候，Bernard的心瞬间又提了起来。他一路小跑到后巷，远远望见两个纠缠的人影，想也没想地就冲了过去——他才不管是不是打扰别人做爱了什么的。  
“嘿！”Bernard大喊，其中一个人扭过头来——那是Brett，他半跪在地上，两条手臂被身边一个戴口罩的男人紧紧箍着。陌生男人飞快地看了Bernard一眼，果断地扔下Brett，往另一个方向逃跑了。  
Bernard跑到Brett身边，看到他坐在地上，心脏隆隆作响。  
“他有没有伤到你？”  
Brett一副惊魂未定的样子，沉默着摇摇头，抬手抹了一把额头，像是拭去冷汗。  
眼睛渐渐适应了昏暗的环境，Bernard看见Brett从脖子到右肩白皙的皮肤上一大片淤青。该死。愤怒在Bernard的腹部纠结成一团，有对那个变态的，有对Brett的，有对自己的。“你为什么不逃掉？”  
“没力气。”Brett闷闷地说道，Bernard想起来他喝了不少酒，反应过来自己问了个蠢问题。  
“报警吧，Brett。”他知道这话Brett一定不爱听，但他还是得说。“这次他能跟踪你到这里，谁也说不准下次他还会做出什么。”  
Bernard突然打了个寒战——他无比庆幸这次演出结束后他们没有直接回到各自家里。  
“什么？”Brett抬起头，呆呆地看了他一会，才想起来他说的是哪件事。“你想太多了……这说不定和那些信根本没关系。”  
“更大的可能是有。” Bernard呛了他一句，“你这次还有没有收到那些奇怪的信？”  
Brett摇摇头，Bernard冷哼，“这就证明那变态已经不再满足于寄些不痛不痒的信了。他想要更多。”他想要你。  
“我还是觉得这两件事没什么联系。你反应过度了。”Brett扶着墙摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，Bernard看着他的样子突然就发火了。  
“天杀的你为什么就不能在乎一点？！”他吼道。“事情完全有可能变得更糟的！”那个“R”字打头的单词。甚至……甚至他有可能……“你现在正处在危险之中，Brett！”  
被大吼一通的男人保持准备站起身的姿势僵住，一脸震惊地看着他，眼神中还带着一点……惧怕。  
Bernard突然有点后悔。Brett显然比他表现的受到了更多的惊吓。  
于是他深吸一口气，放缓了语气，试图讲道理。“告诉我你不愿意报警的原因。”  
然而Bernard忘记一件事，Brett（大多数时候）好说话不代表他讲道理。“我讨厌条子。”  
“很可惜，他们正是可以保障你安全的人。”  
Brett撇撇嘴。“我比你大三岁。我知道怎么保障自己的安全。”  
Bernard翻了个白眼，“你刚才证明了你不能。”  
Brett一时没想出话来反驳，气鼓鼓地盯着Bernard。Bernard为他的表情觉得好笑，想去戳他鼓起来的脸颊，却察觉到什么似的指尖一顿，落下去攥成拳，轻轻捶了下面前人的肩膀。  
“先回去里面再说吧，Mat和Simon他们该着急了。”  
Brett“哦”了一声，拍拍衣服上的泥土，慢吞吞地往后门走去。Bernard跟在他旁边，“……你现在是不是一个人住？”  
男人点点头，Bernard皱眉，这种情况下，让Brett一个人待在家里，他总觉得不太放心。  
开口。犹豫。“你……”  
Brett扭过头疑惑地看着他，眼睛在这微弱的光线下依然亮晶晶的。  
于是他终于说出口。  
“——你要不要来我这里住几天？”

 

***  
“——你要不要来我这里住几天？”  
说出这句话的瞬间Bernard就后悔了。  
从哪个角度来看，Brett都不是一个好室友：这是Bernard在巡演时期和他同住一间房的时候就悟出的真理。不过也正是由于这经历，Bernard多少对Brett的生活习惯有所了解，他挑出其中自己最不能忍受的两条，在Brett一头栽进沙发呼呼大睡之际，将它们一笔一划写到一张A4纸上。  
第二天Brett醒来，对着摆到自己面前用黑笔加粗写着“1. NO DRUGS 2. NO SEX”的纸扬扬眉。  
“室友协议。”Bernard解释道。  
Brett从沙发上坐起来，一边打呵欠一边抓了一把睡乱的头发，花了不必要地多的时间盯着那张只有两行字的纸。良久后他开口慢慢问道：“我是只要遵守这两条就可以了吗？”  
“是。”Bernard爽快答道，只有家里变成毒窝或者Brett打炮的场所是他无论如何不能接受的，别的一些细节Bernard都随他去了。  
Brett唔了一声，抓抓下巴，接过吉他手递过来的笔，大笔一挥签上自己的名字。作为制订者Bernard感到十分满意，当即找来一把锤子，把那张签了名的纸如同战利品一般钉在墙上。  
Brett对他孩子气的行为没表示什么，只是懒洋洋地说了句：“相处愉快，roommate。”

 

好——吧。  
也许他对自己的判断还是有那么一点点……自信过头了。  
Bernard忘记以往和Brett同住都是在酒店；而如果地点转移到家中，其实还是有很多鸡零狗碎的事情要处理的——比如买东西，吃饭，做家务。尤其是他们报案后听警员透露，目前掌握的线索不多，抓到犯人少则要十天半个月，多则说不准，这段时间里Brett都得尽量避免独处。  
独居的时候所有事自然都是Bernard一个人打理；如今多了一个什么都不干还蹭吃蹭喝的人，真是怎么看怎么不爽。想开口让他起码把屋子打扫一下，突然又想起来自己亲口肯定过，Brett只要遵守协议中的那两条就够了。  
操。  
Bernard忿忿地放下手中洗到一半的碗碟，心想，这家伙是故意挖坑给他跳的。

临睡前Bernard打开冰箱，发现前天刚买的一大瓶牛奶已经见底时，他终于忍无可忍了。  
“做点什么家务活，洗衣做饭扫地随你，”Bernard摆出他自认为最冷酷的表情，“要么滚出我的房子。”  
正抱着本草稿纸缩在沙发上涂鸦的Brett抬起头看看他，“好。”  
对方这么爽快让Bernard有些纳闷，不过他还是小小地期待了一下第二天醒来能看到没有一根头发的浴室地板，或是打扫得干干净净的客厅。他万万没有想到的是——Brett竟然做了一顿丰盛的brunch，咖喱饭、茄汁焗豆、培根煎蛋摆在饭桌上，散发着诱人的香气，甚至还有甜点。  
虽然提供了“做饭”这个选项，但Bernard也没真的认为Brett会选它——毕竟认识这么几年，他都从来没听说过Brett会做饭；再说，你能期待一个二十出头的玩乐队的小伙子会做什么菜呢？所以你不能怪他忍不住怀疑这人其实是在报复他，比如，这些菜都是经过精心调味的无敌咸或者变态辣的“特供版”；直到看到Brett自己也开始吃，才半是怀疑半是壮烈地尝了第一口。  
意外地，味道居然还不错。  
“我以为你不会做菜。”Bernard没掩饰自己语气中的惊讶。  
Brett耸耸肩，简单说了句，“跟我妈学的。”  
Bernard识相地没把话题往他的母亲上引。  
“那你之前为什么不自己做饭？”  
“懒。”  
“……”

仿佛是印证这句话般，Bernard发现自从搬过来后，Brett莫名地越来越嗜睡。晚上他们从录音室回来，本来正在一起改曲子，中途Bernard去了趟厕所，回来就看见Brett整个人趴在沙发上睡着了，面前摆着修改到一半的乐谱，右手从沙发上垂下来，松松地抓着铅笔。  
真是只猪。Bernard看着头歪向一边还在流口水的男人心想，吃了睡，睡了吃。  
他心中一动，从桌上摸了支油性笔。  
半夜Brett迷迷糊糊地醒来，翻了个身，僵硬的关节嘎吱嘎吱作响。他爬起来，转了转因睡姿不良而酸痛的脖子，打着呵欠踱去浴室想擦把脸，一抬头看见镜中的景象时，瞬间无语了。  
他钻进Bernard的房间捣鼓了几分钟出来，转头把自己扔回沙发上继续睡觉。

Bernard不是那种早上醒来马上就能跟打了鸡血一样的人，所以他大脑还处在开机状态、双目无神地对着镜子刷了两分钟牙，才终于发现自己脸上那些油墨迹：鼻头被整个涂黑，脸颊上添了几根长长的胡须，人中延伸出来的一根黑线把上唇分成两瓣，下唇中间则被画上了两颗大门牙——完全就是一个滑稽的兔子形象。  
“BRETT LEWIS ANDERSON!!!”  
他丢下牙刷，满嘴泡沫抓狂地大喊。  
Brett脸上顶着一个大大的笔画的猪鼻子，施施然从客厅走进来，装模作样地端住下巴打量了Bernard一会。  
“这个妆挺适合你的。”他无比认真地说道。  
两人大眼瞪小眼地盯住对方看了一会，突然同时爆发出一阵无法抑制的大笑。

而当他们一起出现在录音室时，Mat和Simon的反应也如出一辙，并且宣称这这一幕够他们笑一整年了。

 

***  
在一起生活久了难免有争吵。  
何况他们一向相处得都不算和睦。  
Bernard几乎忘了他和Brett还有那么一段能够心平气和交流的时光；但事实上，他们刚认识那会，确是志趣相投而无话不谈的，尽管那段日子就像从指缝间滑落的流沙一样，迅速地溜走了。  
与外界印象相反，其实Brett才一直是两人中脾气更好的那个。即使是吵架时他也很少拔高音量大吼大叫，只会冷漠地把嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，或是不停抽烟，偶尔才忍不住反驳一两句；而Bernard——Bernard自己有时都会觉得他被Brett惯坏了——Brett越是不做声，他就越忍不住说出一些刻薄的话：他想看Brett的反应。想看好脾气的他失态。每收获一句尖锐的反驳，Bernard心底就升起一股扭曲的满足感。  
如同这是唯一的让这些无休止的争吵变得不那么令人沮丧的方式。  
而今天这一次，他做到了。  
当Bernard开始指责Brett成天没精打采不干正事的时候，他极其少见地发火了。  
“我会精神不足是因为你自己说的no drugs！你他妈的知道这是我自从1989年以来第一次这么久不碰毒品吗？！”  
吼完后Brett冲出阳台，“砰”的一声把门摔上。  
Bernard愣住了。  
他说“no drugs”，其实意思是在家里不许嗑药；即便如此，他也从来没期待过Brett会一直遵守。他总以为，Brett在外面，或者一个人在家的时候肯定会给自己找点乐子，不过视线范围之外的事情他也管不着。他没想到——Brett会这么认真地对待他说过的话，这段日子以来一直都老老实实地没碰毒品。  
但是Bernard不想告诉他自己的真实想法，一点也不想；就这样挺好的，在这段不知道什么时候结束的同居生活中Brett能stay clean，也许他就会明白，他不必依赖于迷幻药物也能写出好作品来——  
Bernard突然意识到，自己从来没告诉过Brett这一点。  
就好像Brett也有很多应该说的话没有和他说一样。  
透过窗户看着男人独自抽烟的背影，Bernard头一次在争吵过后有种不知所措的感觉。

 

为了避免尴尬，今天Bernard醒来后一直在卧室里等着Brett出门的声响，然而差不多半个小时都没任何动静。他试探性走出房门，才发现Brett早就不在了。  
他站在原地呆了一会，慢慢趿拉着拖鞋去洗漱，少了某个讨人厌的家伙在早上抢占浴室，突然有种说不出的空虚的感觉。  
洗完澡Bernard到厨房找吃的，这几天都有Brett做饭，他几乎没怎么开冰箱。这也就是为什么他现在才发现里面多了好些食材，还有几大瓶码得整整齐齐的牛奶。  
最外面的一瓶贴着一张便利贴，Bernard轻轻扯下来，上面画了一只猪头，眼睛弯成两条细缝，正对着他憨厚地笑。

 

***  
“Bernard，”Brett说，“注意看前面的路。”  
经他这么一提醒，Bernard才发现自己盯住后视镜太久了。他慢慢地调整方向盘，手心滑过的地方一片湿润。  
Bernard知道自己现在看上去神经兮兮的：不断瞟向后视镜，以确认他们的车是不是正在被跟踪（然而不知道是缺少当特工的潜质，还是他真的只是多虑了：总之没有什么发现）。但是他想，自己完全有理由神经兮兮。  
今晚乐队在市中心有一场迷你演出，在那之前，两位警官找到了他们，并说明了来意。  
简单说来就是——（在一大堆“我们已经尽力了但是很遗憾目前掌握的线索实在有限”的废话之后）他们提出了一个最简单也最直接的方案：引蛇出洞。这名嫌犯多次选择乐队在伦敦演出时骚扰、跟踪，很有可能这次也不例外；于是警方希望将计就计，节目结束后，乐队众人各自回家，Bernard则载不会开车的Brett回他公寓楼下。几个警员会在公寓附近埋伏，一旦嫌犯出现并真的有所行动，他们就能够将他当场抓获。  
听到这个安排时Bernard差点跳起来。这他妈的是就什么狗屎计划？操他们的，万一在这过程中出了什么差错，万一那变态真的要对Brett不利，而他们就慢了那么一秒钟——万一——  
“你们怎么确保他的安全？”  
先开口的却是平时不怎么说话的Simon。  
Mat一反常态没有插科打诨几句，看上去甚至有点被吓到。这可以理解，毕竟乐队里几乎每个人都认为：如果他们有一天要和警官们进行“友好交流”的话——那起因必定是闲暇时牵扯到某些药物的“小爱好”；而不是现在这样，他们中的某个人面临着人身伤害威胁。  
年轻的那位警官迅速接过话，“关于这点请你们放心。我们的同事会在公寓楼下和往上楼层的楼道中蹲守，有任何情况都能及时发现。”  
Bernard没忍住瞪了他一眼，他说得倒是轻巧。  
众人都各怀心思不语之际，当事人终于开口了。  
“我想他们是对的……我们得解决这件事。”  
他的语气相当平静。  
这又是一个让Bernard想要撕破他面具的时刻：那是一种让人无法理解的冷酷，好像现在谈论的不是他自己的人身安全。如果不是有外人在场，他真想扯住Brett的衣领，质问道：你是不是一丁点都不在乎自己的性命？（因为如果你不在乎的话，还有人——）  
“伦敦就是我的家，我已经厌倦了在自己家门口还要这么束手束脚的。”  
Brett低垂着眼，轻轻说道。  
“而且，你们也不想以后每次演出都被这件事搅得不得安宁，对吧？”  
他声音不高，但Bernard认得他脸上的这个表情——那意味着，他已经做好决定了。而一旦Brett下定决心要去做某件事，十头牛也拉不回来。  
心知这时再反对也没有用，Bernard只能点头，接受这个提议。  
表演结束回到后台的时候，Mat和Simon拉住Brett，反复强调要他注意安全，不管最后有没有抓到犯人，都一定要打电话给他们。Bernard在一旁看着Brett说了几句玩笑话，让他们别太担心，眼底却透露出一点疲惫。  
两人走后Bernard和Brett一同离开，从后台到停车场再到车上，一路无言。  
直到Bernard神经质的动作有影响行车安全的趋势，Brett才忍不住出声提醒那么一句。

Bernard一向是个急性子，此刻他却恨不得把车子开得更慢一点，让这段路程尽可能地变长。尽管车里的气氛尴尬得要命。  
上次吵架之后，虽然Brett还是住在Bernard家里，但若非必要，两人之间几乎不说话。然而随着离Brett的家越来越近，一种强烈的焦虑感在Bernard的胸口发酵郁结，让他意识到，有些话，现在必须得说。  
“对不起。”  
Brett抬起头，意外地看了他一眼。  
“关于上次那件事。你知道我脾气很糟，很多话只是我一时气急，不是有意想说。”Bernard烦躁地抓了一把头发，“……但不管怎样有些话到底是不该说的。你……其实很棒，有时候我对你太过苛刻了。对不起。”  
一阵沉默，就在Bernard几乎以为他的道歉没被接受的时候，Brett出声了。  
“我也要说对不起。”  
这样的回应在Bernard的意料之外。“对不起什么？”  
“很多事。”Brett顿了顿，“不光是这次吵架，以前我也有做得不对的地方。比如说……那首歌。”  
迎面一辆车驶过，远光灯晃得Bernard眼睛一阵刺疼。“那不过是一首歌罢了。”  
Brett摇摇头，语气低落。“……那是一首很重要的歌。”  
在这样一个不安与疑虑在空气中浮动的夜晚，Bernard突然意识到一点：他们是如此相像的两个个体。一样的骄傲、不肯服输，一丁点的情感流露都能要了他们的命。而此刻，他们却在为对方卸下坚硬的刺，坦陈自己的内心。  
他感到赤裸与无所遁形；这是一种通常来说令人恐惧的亲密感，但是想到和他分享这一时刻的人是Brett——恐惧就转变成了温暖，还有淡淡的喜悦。  
他怀疑，除了现在正坐在副驾驶位的男人以外，他在世界上还能不能找到另外一个这样的人。

车子最终驶到公寓楼下。Brett解开安全带，在他打开车门前，Bernard叫住了他。  
“你……你非得去不可吗？”  
Brett有点好笑地看着驾驶座上的人。“当初是你叫我把这件事交给警方处理的，而这就是他们的解决方案。”  
“所以现在我觉得自己真是蠢毙了。这个计划也是。”Bernard哼哼，“我能理解你为什么讨厌条子了。”  
Brett张开嘴，停顿了一会，像是本来准备反驳一两句，但最终说出的话带了种安抚的意味。“我不知道为什么，但你们都有点反应过度了。也许犯人根本不会出现，而且这次和上次不一样，我有自保的能力。”他转转眼，又开了句玩笑。“不过我是真心希望能够一次抓到他，这种行动再来个几次，我看我们几个都要得神经衰弱了。”  
Bernard没笑。他心想，那是因为我已经承受不起再次失去重要的人了。  
“就……答应我，你会平安无事的，不只是这次，以后永远也别……让你自己陷入危险的境地中，好吗？”  
明知这是个难以达成的要求，Bernard还是忍不住说道。  
Brett捏了一把他的手臂。  
“我答应你。”

 

目送Brett向公寓大门走去，Bernard启动车子，一转念，没有直接回家，而是开往了下一个街区。他把车停在一个相对隐蔽的地方，等待了差不多五分钟后，打开车门走回去。  
他脑子里一片混乱，明知道贸然行动有可能毁了这次计划，但光是有Brett发生了什么事而自己不在他身边的念头，就让Bernard无法接受。  
他拉起风衣的帽子，快步往Brett家的方向走去。回到楼下，他注意到路边停着一辆黑色的出租车，一种突如其来的不好的预感击中了他。  
Bernard已经没有闲暇顾及太多了；他三步作两步跑进大楼。Brett的住所在五楼，当他到达三楼，隐约听见一些嘈杂的声音的时候，那种不安的感觉扩大了。他以更快的速度冲上五楼，看见Brett家的大门敞开，门口站着几个陌生人，一瞬间，他的心跳几乎要停止了。  
那几个陌生人大概是负责这起案件的警察——之类。因为他们显然认得Bernard，即使他像个疯子一样一言不发就冲进屋子里也没说什么。Brett的公寓还是那样低小而昏暗，Bernard第一眼看见的是客厅里一个男人戴着手铐，垂着头坐在地上，身旁站着两名警官。当他看清地上摆着的东西：一捆粗麻绳、一把小刀，还有一瓶透明的不明液体的时候，霎时有点站不稳。他猛地扭头，Brett正靠在厨房的洗手池旁边，被另外一位警官问着话，握住马克杯的手还在不停颤抖。忽然他像是感应到Bernard的视线般，也转过头来。  
这一次，Bernard没再犹豫。  
他上前紧紧抱住了Brett。

 

***  
在警局做完笔录已经是凌晨一点多，Bernard使了个小心计，没问过Brett的意见就把他自己载回了自己家。但Brett一路上也没吭声，不知道是太累没空在意这个，还是他内心也不反对这个做法。回到家中，Brett做的第一件事就是整个人蜷在沙发上，抱着Bernard的兔子玩偶发呆。  
Bernard心中颇不是滋味，他知道，Brett这次是真的被吓到了。  
“你要不要喝牛奶？”  
犹豫了一下，Bernard问道。  
过了好几秒钟，Brett才终于回过神来。“能帮我加热一下吗？还有，加点蜂蜜。”  
要是在平时，Bernard肯定会对Brett的诸多要求翻个白眼；但这回他只是默默地打开冰箱，倒出一杯牛奶加热，加进一小勺蜂蜜拌匀，送到沙发上那人的手中。Brett因为杯壁的热度瑟缩了一下，但还是乖巧地小口把杯中的液体喝下去。  
Bernard忽然觉得这男人像只受了伤的小猫。  
一股冲动促使他揽过Brett的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里，并笨拙地一下下轻抚他柔顺的头发。  
“我就在这里。”  
他生硬但情真意切地说道。  
下一秒，他看见怀中的人睫毛颤了颤，凑上前，在他的唇上轻轻落下一个吻。  
Bernard眨眨眼。他不是很明白刚刚发生了什么。  
下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，上面还残留着牛奶的香气。  
Brett挪动了一下，坐得更靠近了点。他攥住Bernard的衣角，半张脸埋在他的衬衫里，声音闷闷的。  
“……我想要你。”  
吉他手的心脏疯狂鼓噪起来。  
“你确定？”  
Brett点点头。  
“百分之百确定？”  
Brett又点点头。  
Bernard深吸一口气，不再有任何顾虑地捧起这个他已经爱着许久的人的脸，深深地吻下去。Brett同样激烈地回应，两人纠缠着跌跌撞撞地走向卧室，期间兔子玩偶从Brett的手臂滑落下来掉到地上，混乱中还被Bernard踩了一脚。  
对不起了，Mr. Ken。Bernard在心里默默道歉，但很快他的注意力就被Brett衬衫下背脊皮肤的触感完全吸引过去了。

 

***  
“Bernard.”  
“嗯？”  
“我们是不是违反了no sex的室友协议……”  
“Screw it.”  
“那第一条是不是……”  
“想都别想。”

 

***  
Brett本来迷迷糊糊快睡着了，大腿内侧温热湿润的触感让他又睁开眼。  
他双目半阖，静静看着Bernard拿一条热毛巾帮他清理，在他起身准备去浴室清洗毛巾的时候点评了一句：“鸡妈妈。”  
Bernard全身上下只套了条睡裤，头发乱糟糟，手里抓着条印着Tom and Jerry图案的毛巾，看上去滑稽又好笑，却又让人充满了安心感。“你先睡。”他一脸无奈地说道。  
Brett却没听；他才不会告诉Bernard他真的很喜欢他这副保护欲旺盛的样子，也很庆幸两人的关系最终发展到这一步。他懒洋洋地躺在床上，享受爱人的服务，Bernard拿来一小瓶药膏给他敷上，手指带着油脂划过皮肤有种痒痒的感觉，让他忍不住轻笑几声。  
“你确实知道我比你大三岁对吧？”  
“这又不意味着我不可以照顾你……”Bernard小声嘟囔了几句，直到所有事情都处理好，才躺回床上熄灯。  
Brett蠕动过去揽住他的腰，鼻尖抵住他手臂上的皮肤，闭上眼睛。  
“Good night, my knight.”  
黑暗中，Brett轻轻说道。  
Bernard发现自己无法抑制住脸上的笑容。

 

 

番外：礼物

 

***  
Brett看到录音室里的景象时，一瞬间有些不相信自己的眼睛。尽管柔和的琴声提醒他，这一切并不是幻想：现在坐在房间角落的钢琴前，安静而专注地弹奏着圣诞乐曲的，的确是他的恋人。  
不知道为什么，看Bernard弹钢琴总比看他弹吉他要更能激起Brett心中那种自豪又惊惧的情绪。当Bernard抱起吉他，自他手中奔腾而出的音乐是那样外放，毫不在意展现锋芒，让Brett感到亲近：他们都是来自一个无聊小镇的年轻人，都急需把胸腔中涌动的情感挥洒宣泄。而当Bernard坐下来，敲动那些黑白琴键时，事情会有所不同。他变得更精致，也更易逝。Brett总有这样一种错觉，他必须倍加小心，找准把自己声音加进去的时机，否则就会打碎什么难以名状的东西。  
于是他静静站在门边，等这首乐曲演奏完毕，才慢悠悠开口。  
“我还以为你不爱弹钢琴。”  
Bernard耸耸肩，随手敲了几个音符，好像在为电视节目配背景音似的。“毕竟节日快到了。”  
Brett被他的举动逗笑了；不知道为什么，今天Bernard显得格外可爱（也许是他身上那件麋鹿图案的卡其色毛衣外套的缘故）。但无形中， Brett对于圣诞节那天不能留在伦敦陪他的罪恶感又加深了一点点；这让他尽可能想要补偿一下。  
他走到年轻的吉他手身后，双手搭在他肩膀上。“那亲爱的Butler先生——你有没有想好要什么圣诞礼物了呢？”他弯下腰，在Bernard耳边旁敲侧击道，尽管在看到他今天穿的外套时，一个想法已经渐渐成形。Brett勾起嘴角继续道，“书？乐器？又或者说……手制的？我亲手制的。”  
出乎意料，Bernard的反应是——回头看了他一眼，然后“噗”地笑了出声。  
“我觉得，在操作上，你可能，嗯，会遇到一些问题。”Bernard停顿了一下，似乎在思考怎么把话说得婉转一点（虽然并没有达到这样的效果）。“你手挺笨的。你连吉他都弹不好。”  
Brett瞬间就有种把手往上挪几寸，掐死眼前这个人的冲动。  
他怎么敢嫌他手笨？！现在是谁在负责两个人的一日三餐……好吧，其实很多时候也没有三餐——的？！  
就在Brett认真考虑对这个忘恩负义的小崽子实施谋杀的时候，Bernard抬起手，开始演奏另一首曲子。舒缓的乐声让Brett消了点气，哼了一声，改为在他肩膀上不轻不重地掐了一把。  
“话不要说太早，说不定到时候你会被吓一跳。”  
Bernard不置可否。“反正只要是你送的，怎样都好。”  
Brett又不是十三四岁的小姑娘，自然没有这么容易被敷衍搪塞过去。大概是逆反心理作祟，Bernard越是不抱过高期望，他就越是想做出什么让他刮目相看。不过没有说出来，Brett只是在心底默默盘算着。  
“礼物其实是其次的……”  
吉他手的话被钢琴声所掩盖，几不可闻。他身后的恋人沉浸在自己的想法里，也没有留意到这句低语。

 

***  
Brett很严肃。  
事关他的尊严，他不可能不严肃。  
从认识的人中筛选出最可能对手工编织有了解的人选后，他拿起话筒，拨通了姐姐的号码，严肃地向她说明了情况。  
而Blandine也毫不留情地——嘲笑了他。  
“——你打给我就因为想给小男友送件亲手织的毛衣，但不知道从哪里下手？Brett，你有意识到自己听上去像什么吗？”  
……像个该死的女高中生，Brett终于后知后觉地发现了这一点。他扶住隐隐作痛的额头，心虚地转移了话题。“就……告诉我该看些什么书。或者电视节目，之类的。”  
Blandine沉吟片刻，指点了几句，不过还是没放弃继续嘲笑自家弟弟。“话说回来，你真的要织一件毛衣？别说我没提醒你，现在离圣诞节只有三周了，你还只是个初学者，不如从圣诞袜、围巾之类的简单的东西做起。再说了，你从小就对手工什么的不太在行……”  
为什么一夜之间他不擅长手工活这点好像就变成了某种共识？！Brett眼角抽了抽，“我要挂电话了——”  
“等等——”Blandine叫道，忍不住发出了一连串咯咯的笑声。Brett听到电话那头再次开口时，语气柔和了些。  
“你就不能……假装一下想和我聊久一点吗？”她停顿了一下，“你上次给我打电话是大半年前了。”  
噢。  
Brett心想，噢。  
他突然觉得自己像个行为不当，被老师逮个正着的孩子。如果愧疚感能当饭吃的话，这些日子攒下来的量估计足够他撑到明年了。  
最终Brett无声地叹了口气，和Blandine又聊了十来分钟，并且一再保证圣诞节回去看父亲时会给她带一份像样的礼物作为答谢，才挂了电话。他看着窗外阴沉的天色发了会呆，突然起身跑到书桌边，翻开自己的记事本，在明天那一栏写下“去书店”，又换了支红笔，郑重其事地把圣诞节那天圈了出来。  
三周。Brett一手撑在书桌上，一手无意识地转动着笔。心想，不就是一件毛衣，这其实也没这么难，对吧？

 

好吧，事实证明……还真就有这么难。  
实际上，和他原先预料的不同，躲开Bernard的视线倒不是难处所在。他习惯早出门，Brett却是夜猫子，只要比平时早起那么几个小时，他就能获得一段完整的空闲时间去完成自己的小小任务（虽然减少的睡眠时间让Bernard狐疑地打量过他几次，说他的黑眼圈又加深了）。Brett只是搞不懂：为什么、他明明已经照着书上和电视节目上的指示、一板一眼地完成了所有步骤，可手上出来的东西就是该死的看上去那么奇怪（还有一种可能，那就是他真的缺少在手工活上的天赋。不过他拒绝去想这方面的可能性）。  
经历过无数次拆掉重做，日历上的“X”已经打到了圣诞前一周，而他的“大作”完成了……领口周围的一圈。这时Brett终于惨痛地认识到一个事实——  
Blandine是对的。  
这个现实让Brett想把自己闷死在毛线球里，而他也这么做了——脸朝下，躺在床上装死。片刻后他悻悻地坐起身，反复检视了被自己揉成一团的半成品，终于还是挫败地承认：这就是一坨垃圾。  
……算了反正Bernard也不知道我原本准备织的是毛衣，Brett从床上跳下来，悲愤地闷了一大口咖啡。把那一“圈”东西塞进储物箱底，他深吸一口气，下定决心地把桌上的编织教程翻到“围巾”那一章。

 

***  
千赶万赶，这份礼物终于在圣诞节当天完成了——还是趁Bernard睡着后又悄悄起身通宵赶出来的。  
把客厅的小灯关掉，Brett打了个大大的呵欠，眼睛都快睁不开了。天知道他有多想爬回床上、钻回被窝里，贴着Bernard温热的身躯补个觉。不过最终他只是抵着沙发上的抱枕小眯了一会，又迷迷糊糊地起来，从储物柜里翻出一个塑料袋，把围巾叠好放进去，再轻手轻脚地进了房间，把袋子放在床头。  
天才蒙蒙亮，Bernard还在熟睡。这对于Brett来说还真是少见的景象——一般他都要更晚起一些。他默默地注视了一会床上呼吸安稳的男人，抿了抿嘴，转身退了出去，轻轻带上房门。  
要是等Bernard醒来，他可能就永远狠不下心来丢下他一个人回去看父亲了。  
Brett披上大衣出门，清晨的寒风吹得他打了个寒颤。随手招了台出租车去车站，就这样上车睡觉、转车继续睡，辗转几个小时后，他终于回到位于Lindfield的父亲家里。  
走近那幢熟悉的建筑，几处微小而显著的变化让他意识到：自己的确是很久没有回来过了。院子里站着位灰白头发的男人，动作缓慢却有条不紊地正在收拾打扫。像是感应到有人到来般，他转头看过来，向Brett点了点头。  
一瞬间，Brett的胸腔中翻滚起一种奇怪的、既满足又失落的感觉。  
“我回来了。”  
他低声说道。

 

回到家的时间比预想中要早上那么一点儿，才刚过九点。本来Brett想帮老爸洗完碗再走，但被他赶了回来。（“别以为我没看到你晚饭时心不在焉的样子，”Peter一边把他挤出水槽前一边说道，“回去吧，要是有什么人在等你的话——别让她久等。”Brett想了想，还是没去纠正人称的问题。）然而进屋后，眼前的景象并没有让他心里好过多少——客厅里只开了一盏小灯，电视里在放着什么聒噪的综艺节目。Bernard双手抱在胸前，坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡。听到响动，他抬头看了一眼，边打呵欠边坐直了身子。  
“我记得你说过要十点多才能回来？”  
Brett嘟哝了一声，揉揉在外面被吹得冰凉的鼻尖，没回答问题。  
“我给你的礼物你看了没？”他转移话题道。  
“礼物？”  
看着Bernard一头雾水的样子，Brett心里咯噔一下，脑中闪过无数种可能。难道是早上困过头，随便把它塞到了别的地方？不不不，他在心里否认，他记得很清楚，袋子被自己放到了床头柜上。  
“就是这么大的一个米黄色的塑料袋子，放在床头……”Brett比划道，Bernard的表情很快由困惑变成了无语。“我还以为那是你落下的什么东西，一直没去动它。”  
闻言Brett立马跑进房间里，身后隐约传来Bernard的抱怨声。“说真的，Brett？圣诞礼物装在塑料袋里？真是非常有创意……”  
“Well, you picked me! 所以，承认吧，你就是个不怎么注重外表的家伙。”Brett大声反驳回去，一把抓起被冷落了一天的袋子，从里面抽出围巾，冲回客厅给Bernard围上。长长的织物在他脖子上绕了好几个圈，Bernard一身睡衣搭着厚重的白色围巾，一副还没反应过来发生了什么事的样子，看上去有点呆。  
“这……就……这个，你的圣诞节礼物。是我……自己亲手织的。”  
磕磕绊绊说完这句话，Brett甚至觉得自己的脸开始热起来。天啊，他绝望地想，现在我完全就是一个该死的女高中生了。  
Bernard微微张开嘴，看上去更呆了。他扯了扯脖子上毛绒绒的织物，眼神里流露出不敢置信。  
“我……”他顿了顿，语气中混合了惊讶和高兴。“我以为你只是说说而已。”  
按理来说，Brett准备了这么久，等的就是这一刻；这时他本应摆出一副得意洋洋的、胜利者的姿态。可就在看到Bernard表情的那一刻，他完全忘了那些想要证明自己的小心思，只是无比庆幸做了一个正确的决定：他亲自、用心地准备了这份礼物。  
胸腔中一股暖流淌过，他低下头，亲了亲Bernard的嘴角。  
“那么，亲爱的Butler先生——我的礼物在哪里呢？”  
Brett坐了下来，歪头看向恋人，带着玩味说道。Bernard默默起身，窸窸窣窣地从沙发背后拖出一袋巨大——真的是巨大——的裹着闪亮包装纸的东西。Brett扬扬眉，单从体积上来看，他差点以为Bernard藏了个木乃伊在沙发后面。  
“拆开看看。”  
带着好奇，Brett解开袋口处的蝴蝶结，把包装袋扒下来。看到里面的东西时，他无法抑制地咧开嘴角。  
“你不是不喜欢猪？”  
Bernard紧张地笑了一下。“那你喜欢吗？”  
Brett艰难地把奶黄色的小猪玩偶从包装袋里抱出来，又把沙发上的兔子玩偶塞进Bernard怀里比了比，这只小猪看上去居然还要更大只。Brett按住它前倾，让它的鼻尖点了一下兔子的鼻头。他轻轻地笑了。  
“看来我们的Mr. Ken找到伴了。”  
而Bernard也终于放松了肩膀，展露出一个全心全意的笑容。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
他们在昏黄的灯光下接吻。


	2. Summer Rain

标题：Summer Rain  
配对：Neil Codling/Brett Anderson  
分级：R

 

当下似乎是个适合睡觉的好时候：初夏的午后并不闷热，窗外淅淅沥沥下着的雨送来丝丝凉气，更别说刚经历高潮的他每一根神经都在叫嚣着惬意与慵懒。不过Brett只是趴在那里，姿势颇像早年间他们色调晦暗的专辑封面，没什么入睡的心思，仿佛盯着身边黑发青年的睡颜是更好的消遣。  
他一开始会和Neil上床的原因已经模糊不清了，是单纯的好奇心，还是因为对Neil就像什么灵感女神一样带来了又一首好歌的兴奋？总之当回过神来，他已经和这个比自己小好几岁的年轻人在狭窄的单人沙发上纠缠得难舍难分。Brett一边因为探进口腔的舌头而全身燥热，一边又为看不清Neil的神色隐隐忧惧。  
Neil Codling是个谜。他从哪个确切的时间点开始在录音室里出没是个谜，他是如何做到一出现便带着一股浑然天成的Suede气质是个谜，他怎么想出那些创作的好点子是个谜，他为什么会成为两人中首先主动吻上来的那个也是个谜。话说回来，就连他们之中唯一和Neil有血缘关系的Simon也不知道自家表弟通晓多样乐器，谁又能打包票说自己真的了解这个年轻人呢？（Brett对质问Simon为什么没有更早地把Neil拉进乐队里乐此不疲，不顾他“上一次我们见面时这小子还穿着纸尿裤呢”的辩驳。）  
自打Neil加入以来，Brett一直没掩饰对他的欣赏，唯独秘而不宣的一点是他隐秘地觉得Neil像年轻时的自己。这想法Brett目前还没有向任何人透露过，尽管他开始觉得保守这个秘密变得越来越艰难。他是那样的漂亮，那样的才思泉涌，那样的初生牛犊无所畏惧。Neil后来乖乖地去染了黑发，看见他新造型的那一刻Brett还以为看进了一面扭转时空的镜子。因此当那具年轻的身躯进入他时，他既感到羞耻又沉溺其中，既赤裸坦诚又想要拼命躲藏，他浑身冒汗脚趾蜷曲，死死抓住床单才没有瞬间就高潮。性像是从来没有被赋予过这么多意义，又像是从没有这么纯粹过。  
也许这就是原因：Neil身上有太多Brett没有的东西了，让他不自觉地想要靠近，好像这样就能挽回那些逝去的所有。他的容颜还没有被药片和烟草侵蚀，他的无心之言还没有被可笑的媒体曲解，他还没有经历过痛彻心扉的失去与离别，许下的诺言还没有化为心底的刺，一千句未说出口的话语还没有写成草稿变作废纸。  
Brett时常觉得自己有种去保护他的需要，一想去付诸实践却又觉得愚蠢和一厢情愿。并非每个人的年轻时候都必须像他一样戏剧化的。当乐队出于宣传需要到访不同的欧洲城市，Richard对一切都已经习以为常的时候，Neil却还会像是更年轻的那个一样兴奋地拉着他在大街小巷游荡，那才是他应该享有的时光。  
他悄悄低下头，轻嗅身旁人颈窝的黑发，忽然想起很多年前家里走失的那只黑猫。眼前的这个人会像23岁的Brett Anderson一样消失不见吗？他好奇。  
一阵凉风从窗户中钻进来，Brett打了个颤。原应在睡梦中的Neil忽地睁开眼睛，那双灰蓝色眼眸澄澈得几乎可以从中看见自己的倒影，让Brett无论再注视多少次还是会惊诧。Neil迎着他的目光，偏了偏头，说道，  
“我不会跑掉的。”  
Brett的心脏为他惊人的洞察力骤然猛烈震动，不过脸上倒是没表露出什么，善于掩藏情绪可以算是比对方年长的为数不多的好处之一。  
“那很好。”  
他轻声回答道。黑发的青年嗯了一声阖起双眼，呼吸归于平稳，就像刚才从来没有醒来过一般。窗外夏日的雨声依旧，仿佛永远不会停止。


	3. AU片段之一

AU片段之一  
（如果蛋糕是羊皮第一任吉他手，BB是第二任的话会怎样）  
（大概是无CP）

 

Bernard其实对Mike在复习周把他从图书馆拉出来泡吧这事感到不怎么满意，加上他的理由是“今晚有个超棒的乐队要在那儿演出，你一定会喜欢的”。这种事情发生过太多次，最常见的结果就是他无意识中调高了自己的期待值，随后的失望感也愈加强烈。不过这次事情发展出人意料，Bernard居然觉得这乐队还不错，至少不像之前那样几十分钟下来连太深刻的印象都没留下。这一回他甚至记住了乐队组成：高得诡异的贝斯手，看上去不怎么好惹的鼓手，娃娃脸的吉他。对于主唱，他的印象则有两点：一，他唱得还不赖；二，他的发型是不是得用上至少半瓶发胶？至于他们的音乐，他承认那首Dead Leg还挺抓耳，不过为什么非得起个这么奇怪的歌名？  
一旁的Mike显然是他们的狂热粉丝，演出结束后还兴奋地拉着Bernard喝了一轮才走出酒吧，醉醺醺地问道：“你觉得他们怎么样？”  
Bernard心想主唱唱得还行，嘴里说道：“我能做得更好。”  
Mike给了他一肘击，“你太mean了，我有没有说过这是他们特地为他们的吉他手准备的暂别演出？他马上要去别的城市读大学了。”  
原来那小子真的没成年，Bernard心想，不过还是耸耸肩，回道：“你再问我一遍我也会这么说。”  
他留意到Mike的脸色忽然有点不对劲，顺着他手指的方向转头望去，才发现路灯下有个正在抽烟的瘦削身影，显是数十分钟前还在台上卖力演出的乐队主唱，也不知道在他们旁边站了多久，而刚才他们一直在谈话并没发现。注意到投来的目光，主唱踩灭了烟头，向他们走来。  
“你说你可以做得更好？”  
他问道。  
“是。”Bernard回答，不动声色地绷紧肌肉，做好了迎接迎面一拳的准备。  
与他期待的相反，眼前的青年笑了起来，那笑容让Bernard一瞬间有些发呆。  
“那么，”黑发的主唱说道，“你要不要试试当我们的新吉他手？”


	4. AU片段之二

AU片段之二  
BA→BB

 

从小路远远驶来一辆摩托，站在路边双臂抱在胸前的黑发青年看见，连忙行前几步迎上去。Bernard放慢车速停下来，扔了个头盔给Brett，对方笑嘻嘻地接过，跨上车后座，小绵羊载着两人慢悠悠地开。  
“所以说你能不能自己去考个驾照……”  
顶着风说话不好听清，Bernard特地抱怨得大声。  
“我就是考到了也没钱买车，”Brett理直气壮。  
“你爸不是有车？”  
“我才不要开出租车……”  
“……”  
Brett窃笑得像只偷吃的猫，说是恶趣味也好，他就是很享受看到这个平时沉着稳重的学弟无奈的样子。  
“等下到了之后，要不要顺便在我妈家坐坐？”察觉到对方的犹豫，Brett补充，“她会做很好吃的松饼噢。”  
“……我考虑考虑。”  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，在沉默下来的间隙，Brett会深深吸一口气，让雨后的草木味道充斥鼻腔。或者里面还掺杂着一点点从Bernard飞扬的发丝间散发的香波气息。Brett不会说自己很喜欢那味道，就像不会说他迷恋着Bernard不经意间触碰到自己时左手指腹的茧划过皮肤的触感一样。他也不会说正在考虑把头靠在眼前人覆盖着皮夹克的肩膀上，也不会承认讨厌着想到对方可能的反应时迟疑的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 成吨私设：两人是同一所大学的学长学弟，住得不远，假期里BB会开着小绵羊载（在那个平行世界里依然不会开车的）BA去看他离家的母亲


	5. 雷克雅未克

标题：雷克雅未克  
配对：Neil Codling/Brett Anderson  
分级：G

 

“这个路口我们刚才是不是路过一次？”  
在异国的街头游荡了将近十五分钟后，看着周边似乎眼熟的建筑，Neil终于忍不住向身旁人发问，收获的却是Brett一脸茫然的表情。这下他能够确定——他们迷路了。  
Neil叹口气，想起今天下午到达酒店时尚早，然而Mat他们都表示想休息，自己却觉得窝在飞机上几个小时后应该四处走走活动筋骨，况且他还很想探索一下这座第一次到访的北欧城市。幸而此时Brett乐意当导游——只是现在看来，这导游不怎么靠谱。  
他默默在心里记下教训：在认路这方面永远不要相信一个没有驾照的人。  
Neil转个身到Brett面前，慢慢地倒退着走，有些不满地撇嘴。“你不是说你记得路嘛。”  
Brett支吾了一会，承认道：“几年前记得。”  
Neil哦了声 ，闷闷地踢着脚下的石子。黑发男人挠挠头，停下脚步，环顾了会周围的街景，沉吟片刻。  
“……要不要听听命运的安排？”

 

所谓“命运的安排”就是——进到附近的地铁站后，穿着黑色皮夹克的“命运”从口袋里掏出一颗骰子，投一次决定他们要坐的线路，投第二次决定他们乘坐的站数。  
在微微摇晃的地铁车厢内，Neil握着扶手，偏过头，看见身旁的Brett噙着一丝笑意，似乎在炫耀自己的小把戏。他也许不知道的是，Neil之前已经在Mat那里听说这个他们在大学时常常进行的游戏，Mat还提到他们会在地铁站外带回一些小纪念品。Neil想，至少在好奇心这一点上Brett没怎么改变。  
他自然没有也不可能参与到Brett那段明亮而无忧的大学时光里去，但他可以想象Brett梳着乖巧的半长发，穿着张扬的明黄色衬衫，和Mat一起在伦敦街头无聊地走走逛逛的样子。  
除了外貌，眼前这个男人还有什么地方改变了呢？

地铁站外的街道说不上多繁华，但好歹是多了一些特色的小商铺。Neil顺手买了个小小的纪念品雕像，出来时看到一家卖冰淇淋的店，瞬间走不动道。Brett咧着嘴说看到冰淇淋就牙疼，结果还是架不住Neil的狗狗眼攻势，掏出钱包，于是年轻男孩站在一旁，乐得看Brett比手划脚地和店员交流，端出两个香草味的甜筒。  
他们在一个小广场坐下来。初秋的天空分外晴朗，阳光褪去了炙烤的意味，温和地抚摸着他们的头顶。大概是在工作日的缘故，来往的行人很少，偶尔他们面前会飞来几只鸽子，非但不怕人还会歪过头来端详。Neil把甜筒的外壳掰下一小块扔给它们，看着这些小生灵低头啄食的样子发呆。  
也不知过了多久，Neil忽然心中一动，察觉到Brett似乎在悄悄地盯着自己。  
加入到Suede没多久，Neil就发现这样一个事实：他对Brett的一举一动特别敏感，像是他们之间存在着什么特别的心电感应一样。这近乎是一种与生俱来的直觉，就好像他们是亲人，是兄弟，知晓对方任何一个心照不宣的秘密。而且，即便Brett从来没有提起，Neil也知道他有着同样的想法，那些未说的话语就藏在舞台上一个投来的眼神，录音室里奏响的一个和弦，便笺上一个被划去的单词中。  
他干脆转过头来看向Brett，不顾对方因为尴尬赶紧转开的目光。“你在想什么？”  
Brett下意识舔了舔嘴唇，根本没意识到这动作让他看上去有多心虚。反问道：“你在想什么？”  
年轻男孩耸肩，“我在想的和你在想的一样。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我把我在想的做出来，你就知道是不是一样了。”  
说这话的时候Neil带着他一贯的淡漠带些疏离的语气，Brett一瞬间绷紧了嘴角。事实上Neil并非不在乎，相反地，他好奇得要命，像只刚刚降生的、世上一切事物对他来讲都非常新鲜的小猫。  
他想知道——Brett还能把那些小心思藏多久？他现在心脏跳得有多快？如果靠近一点的话，能听到它跳动的声音吗？以及……  
“你会允许我这么做吗？”  
Brett现在看上去反倒像是更年轻、更没经验的那个，身体僵硬，手紧紧抓住长凳边沿。但是数秒的沉默后，他最终点了点头。  
于是Neil慢慢凑上前，把自己的双唇贴上Brett的。在如想象中一般柔软的唇瓣上，他尝到了淡淡的香草冰淇淋的味道。


	6. Pale Snow

标题：Pale Snow  
配对：Bernard Butler/Brett Anderson  
分级：G

 

Brett睁开眼的时候，窗外正下着小雪。要不是脑袋沉重得像是有千斤一样，他会很乐意爬起来趴在窗台边看雪。Bernard不在房间，听声音似乎也不在屋子里——大概是去录音室了，他想。  
Brett吁了一口气，模糊地感受着其中的热度。他在心里默默数着等下要做的事：一，起身去厨房给自己倒杯水；二，做个早餐；三，从冰箱里拿个冰袋，然后回床上躺着。  
可惜他连下床实施第一步都有困难，头脑与沉重的躯体对抗半天，最终还是决定放弃，直接跳到最后一步——继续躺着。大概躺着也没什么不好，这种天气本来就很适合躺在床上发呆。Brett把被子裹得更紧了些，迷迷糊糊地想道，小雪。其实这种小雪非常烦人——很容易就会化掉，弄得地面一片脏湿。Bernard在从公寓外面的楼梯下去时，会不会不小心摔倒？  
他翻了个身，牢牢盯住天花板。很久以前也曾经有过这么一段时间，他整天整天地躺在床上，窗外世界正常运转，唯独他的房间像是一个被时间遗忘的角落。不同的是以前的住所靠近马路，汽车疾驰驶过路面的声音不绝于耳，而现在他们这间公寓要清静得多。如果仔细听的话，也许落雪也有细细簌簌的响动？  
外面传来开关门的声响，Brett好奇地朝门口方向望去，下一秒Bernard就打开房门走了进来。Brett定定地看着他，一时没反应过来他为什么会出现在这里。  
年轻的男人连大衣都没脱，Brett看到了他头顶及肩膀上零星的细雪。他的鼻尖也冻得红红的（像雪貂，Brett在心里补充，不过最好还是别说出来）。他把手中的袋子放到床头柜上，脱下一只手套探了探Brett的额头，然后又出去拿了一杯水，从袋子里掏出药盒，取出一粒药递到他面前。Brett会意半支起身子，接过药片吞下，一边服药一边心想，他怎么知道我发烧了？  
“我去煮点燕麦，你再睡会？好了我叫你。”  
Bernard轻轻说道。  
Brett想说你能搞定吗要不还是我来吧——一开口发现自己声音奇怪得要命，而且乏力的四肢再次违抗他的想法，最终还是乖乖躺了回去。“嗯……记得加葡萄干。”他沙哑地说道。  
“知道了。”Bernard无奈道，弯腰在他额角落下一个吻。当他靠近的时候，Brett感受到了恋人身上属于伦敦街道的寒气。他注视着Bernard离开房间，阖上沉重的眼皮，知道在雪停之前对方会一直陪在他身边。


	7. Just a Fantasy

Just a Fantasy  
一个我也不知道怎么定义的片段……单纯想污一下安德森（。）“我” could be anyone

 

我给Brett带上眼罩。他微微张开双唇，表情看上去纯真又无辜，我却能从中读出诱人的意味。  
于是给他涂上闪亮亮的唇釉——天知道他有多适合口红、唇釉一类的东西，他要是在表演的时候用上，台下的粉丝都会为他疯狂（也不是说他们之前有多冷静）。Brett的唇瓣看上去更加娇艳欲滴了，几乎在乞求着亲吻。不过我没有让他如愿，而是把拇指探进他的口腔，缓缓摩挲内里柔软的牙床。那里我曾用舌头探索无数次。一丝唾液从嘴角顺着我的手指滑下，在虎口汇集。  
我的手掌在他脸上狠狠抹了把，把刚涂上的唇釉弄花。他瑟缩了一下，但还是直着腰，双手放在大腿上，保持跪坐的姿势。多么乖巧的小狗——尽管我们都知道这只是假象。不过我乐得见他这副样子，跪了这么久他的膝盖可能已经酸软，他的腿估计麻得不能动弹，等得到我的允许而变换姿势的时候，他要好久才能缓过来，或许逞强站起来靠在桌边，双腿不停发抖，或许就瘫在地上，发出绵长隐忍的呻吟。  
而现在，我拿来皮质的项圈给他戴上，那是他光裸的上身唯一勉强可以称之为衣着的东西。他勾了勾项圈，似乎感到满足地主动蹭上我的手心，并歪过头吮了吮指尖，轻轻叫了一声汪。我知道我的小狗想要什么，而且我也会满足他。


	8. Unsung

标题：Unsung  
配对：Bernard Butler/Brett Anderson  
分级：G 

 

***  
“你想要把吉他吗？”  
“什么？”  
Brett一边问一边将手中最后一支飞镖掷了出去，看它撞到墙壁发出咔嗒一声，落在地板上。完美极了，他面无表情地想，十发零中，靶子上戳着的Bernard投中的八支飞镖（其中几支还相当接近靶心）像是某种嘲讽。  
这是一个那种他们凑在一起想要创作出什么却最终走向无所事事的下午；有那么一瞬间Brett想起初见吉他手时对方野心勃勃的样子，不由暗暗思考自己是不是把他带坏了，但披着毯子、躺在沙发上和Bernard四足相依并排的感觉太好，所以他的愧疚也并不是那么诚心。唯一不足的地方是身下沙发对于两个一米八几的大男人来说还是太窄了，改天得挣点外快把它换掉，Brett漫不经心地想。他偏过头，回道，“我想不想要吉他？我记得是你最近看中一款Gibson正在攒钱准备买吧。”  
他轻轻踢了一下Bernard的小腿，示意他去把地上的飞镖捡起来。Bernard没挪窝，一脸无奈，“你记不记得大后天是几号？”  
“哈？”  
尽管对这个问题摸不着头脑，Brett还是努力回想。“昨天25号，那今天就是26，三天后……噢。”  
反应过来后，Brett脸上有点热。他挠挠头，“那你怎么想到要送我吉他？”  
“我总不能送你一套鼓，”Bernard闭上眼，扬起手臂模仿Simon敲鼓的样子，把Brett逗得“噗”一声笑了出来。“而且比起其他花里胡哨的装饰品什么的，吉他起码是样你真正会用到的东西——你不是会弹吗。”  
说是错觉也好，Brett总觉得后面跟着一句潜台词：虽然弹得没我好。  
（不过这世界上也没有多少人能弹得比Bernard好。他近乎迷恋地想。）  
“嗯……还是不用了，我觉得吉他在你手中用处会大些。”思考片刻后，黑发男人说道。并不是说吉他就不会变成装饰品——他想到自己那把在卧室角落里积灰的Epiphone就一阵心虚。“再说了，我也不怎么过生日。”  
“真的？”年轻的吉他手看上去难以置信。Brett沉默。他还是个小男孩的时候，曾经告诉同学自己的生日在圣诞节，一劳永逸地解决所有关于派对的麻烦。他刻意地想要忘记这个日期，然后某一年开始身边的人也不再记起，9月29日这个日子的含义逐渐变得模糊。  
“庆祝生日这种活动太……陈词滥调了，”他最终这么解释，“派对，蛋糕，祝福，愿望……年年如此，就好像有了这些东西就能把你正在不停变老这个可悲的事实掩盖住似的。我只是看不到这其中意义在哪里。”  
“你太愤世嫉俗了。”Bernard慢吞吞地批判道，但在问接下来的问题时语气轻柔了点。  
“你确定不想要一把吉他做生日礼物吗？”  
“你要是能把地上那堆收拾一下会更合我心意，”Brett岔开话题道，再次不轻不重地踹了Bernard一脚，后者嘟哝了一声，总算是从沙发上起来。对话如愿中止反而使仍然赖在沙发上的主唱怅然若失，但他摇摇头，摆脱了那种感觉。他默默在心里对自己说，总有一天，等Suede变成全英国最有名的乐队，到时他会叫Bernard 送自己一把吉他。而现在，让这个年轻人拥有一把能够发挥他满腹才华的好琴才是最重要的，不是么？

 

***  
后来他们的确成了英国最有名的乐队之一。  
（不过那期间Brett没能想起来这件事——Bernard也是。）

 

***  
现在Brett又开始一个人在家创作了；尽管与十多年前相比方式大不相同。他不会再没日没夜地沉浸在药物创造出来的迷幻世界中，陪伴他的变成了一壶壶浓茶。从前昏暗潮湿、带着波西米亚装饰风格的窄小公寓换成了有落地窗户、采光良好的房子，甚至有个小小的花园，每周他会花两个上午的时间打理那些花草，健康得甚至无聊。  
当拿起吉他，奏响几个和弦的时候，Brett想起自己曾经有一个机会从Bernard那里要一把吉他。这么多年来他换了好几把琴，Bernard却一直用着那把攒钱买下的ES 355，无疑那琴待在Bernard身边的日子都比他要多。  
Brett承认，他是有那么一点点后悔；但大概他那时没想到Bernard会离开自己。更进一步地，他也没想到Suede会离他而去，The Tears会离他而去——乐队生活会离他而去。  
老实说即使Bernard真的送给他一把吉他，这把不幸的琴也会遭受相当长一段时间的冷落。但是时隔十多年后他会打开琴盒，擦拭不再光亮的琴身，换掉布满不堪锈迹的琴弦，藉着它略带扭曲的音色录一些永远不会发行的demo。至少Brett知道，用它写出来的歌最终会换把琴、换个时间地点录制出来变作成品，不像他和Bernard，中间永远隔着一段又一段没谱写好的旋律，一通又一通未拨出的电话，以及一个又一个无法继续进行的故事。

 

END.


	9. 玫瑰与蝴蝶

标题：玫瑰与蝴蝶  
配对：Bernard Butler/Brett Anderson  
分级：NC-17

 

“操。”  
Brett手一抖，左耳传来的刺痛让他下意识骂了一句，一摸耳垂，果不其然出了血。指尖上的鲜血开出一簇玫瑰，几只色彩斑斓的蝴蝶翩翩飞来停立其上，他看着这样的景象心想这种时候摘耳环就是个错误。但某个荒诞的情景盘踞在他脑中挥之不去使他不安：一觉醒来后，他的耳环躺在耳边，上面还挂着一小块肉，洁白的枕头上满是斑斑血迹。  
然而继续这么弄下去的话后果和他的妄想也没有太大区别，Brett面无表情地搓开手上的血，玫瑰和蝴蝶都消失了。他打开水龙头，一条银蛇爬出来，缠上他的手指。相比起来，镜中的却仍是眼眶深陷、头发乱糟的他自己，这未免有些无聊。  
直至他看见身后出现了一个人。  
“别动。”  
男人说了这么一句，于是Brett就真的停下动作屏住呼吸，一时间浴室里只有潺潺水声。一双骨节分明的手伸到他右耳边，Brett垂眼，瞥见男人的手腕干干净净。其实这也是想当然的事情——眼前这个人早就不需要任何发圈了。  
没花多少功夫，男人就取下了右边的耳环，塞入他手中，Brett捻着银耳环光滑的边缘，一时无言。  
倒是男人先开了口。  
“你看上去像具骷髅。”  
“呃……你看上去很健康？”Brett试探性回道，这个回应让Bernard笑了起来。他的话其实发自真心。镜中的人比他印象中要壮实了一点，头发更短了，嘴角浮现出浅淡的笑纹。变化的不止是Brett。  
Brett关上水龙头，狭小的空间里又回复一片静默。他不知道该说什么，因为他从来没有想象过两人重逢的场景，或者说没有想起过Bernard，就好像他从未存在过一样。而现在这个人又完全不讲道理地再次出现在他的公寓中，仿佛下一次眨眼的时候，他们会发现这两年发生的一切都是错觉，Bernard从来没有离开。  
“我恨你。”  
Brett盯住镜子，声音缺少起伏地说道。  
“我知道。”  
“我恨你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我。恨。你。”  
“我知道。”  
Bernard的回答令Brett一阵烦躁——他是真的知道自己恨的并不全是他吗？怀着满腔怒火，Brett忿忿地转过身，拉过眼前人的衣领，想要狠狠揍他，又想被他往小腹来上一拳，但最终这两样他都没有做，而是凑上去几乎是撞上Bernard的嘴唇。相比之下Bernard反而带着一种操控全局的冷静，他温柔而不失力度地回应着Brett，双手捧起脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲他尖削的颧骨。Brett那种恶狠狠的势头不由得跟着他放缓了点，闷哼一声，被托起臀部坐到洗手台上。他扶着吉他手毛茸茸的后脑勺模糊地想，这好像是他第一次感到比Bernard高，一不留神把口腔里的舌头咬了一下。  
Bernard吃痛地退出Brett的口腔，愤恨地瞪了他一眼；Brett却觉得他像只被惹恼的小动物，没忍住笑了出声。然而他很快就笑不出来了。Bernard报复地咬上Brett受伤的耳垂，针扎一样的刺痛让他浑身猛烈一震，没提防住叫了出来，不过没等他抱怨，青年就讨好地含住了那一小块软肉，轻轻吸吮舔舐。Brett把自己发热的脸埋在他肩膀，感到下身已经完全硬了。  
“这下真的要去打破伤风针了。“他的声音听上去闷闷的，Bernard隔着牛仔裤摸上他的勃起，话中带着笑意。  
“你确定要在这种时候想着破伤风？”  
Brett觉得喉咙里像是着了火。他急切地把手放在Bernard的皮带和裤子拉链上奋力解开，而Bernard一边顺着他颈侧的线条亲吻啃噬，一边从他身后的抽屉里翻出一小罐润滑剂。他们都没太费心去理会衬衫，Bernard把Brett的裤子扒下来，扩张了几下便把自己埋进他体内。  
被按住腿根进入的时候Brett从喉咙里发出短促的叫声，毕竟太久没做，他皱着眉，艰难地适应着填满后穴的形状。Bernard看他胸膛剧烈起伏，一副快要过度呼吸的样子，便及时握住他的阴茎抚慰。Brett吁出一口气，感觉好受了点，想要叫Bernard去卧室里做，可下一秒一个深深顶入的动作差点叫他喘不上气，背脊硌到坚硬镜面的不适感占去了他的全部心思。  
“换个姿势，”他努力不让自己的声音听上去那么可怜巴巴，也不知道成功了没有，不过Bernard好歹退出来把他翻了个身。然而就在对上镜子的时候，Brett瞬间明白自己挖了多么大一个坑，他低下头喘息，双手撑在洗手台上，努力不去想镜子里的画面。Bernard却像是看穿他的心思一般，托住胸膛让他直起腰来，同时另一只手抬起他一边腿搭到洗手台上，缓慢地再次挺进正在翕张的后穴。  
Brett这下没法不去看镜子里面色潮红的自己了。他呼出滚烫的一口气，眼前光滑的表面迅速蒙上了一层水汽。他想求饶，想逼问身后的人为什么非要如此残忍，可一张口出来的只有嘶哑近乎带着哭腔的呻吟。Bernard咬住他颈侧坚定而快速地进出，Brett前臂撑在镜面上，在连续的冲击中渐渐失神，不知过了多久直到Bernard腾出一只手，帮他把垂到面前被汗水打湿的刘海拨到耳后，目光才终于找回焦点。他想看清身后人的表情，然而就在对上那双灼人眼睛的一刹那，镜中的景象突然出现了一丝扭曲。  
他心头一惊，Bernard闷哼一声，停下抽插的动作。吉他手撩起Brett的衬衣下摆，按摩小腹的肌肉，像是把他当作一件专属自己的乐器那样抚弄。“放松。”  
Brett深呼吸几下，把那点疑虑压了下去。Bernard终于肯展示一点仁慈，把他的腿放了下来，脚尖触到地面的一瞬Brett几乎要冒出冷汗，酸麻的大腿不住颤抖。一只探到下身的手转移了他的注意力，Bernard一边抚慰一边开始新一轮沉重的冲撞，很快Brett便不能再思考别的事。他发出难堪的叫声，后穴不断收缩，在Bernard的顶弄中达到高潮。  
吉他手鼻息粗重，在他汗湿的后颈落下一连串轻吻，耐心地等到身下的躯体起伏平复才继续动作。高潮后继续被操其实很难受，但Brett死死咬住下唇，忍耐直到抽插不断加快，最终伴随一声闷哼，Bernard射进了他体内。拔出来的时候，两人明显都松了一口气。  
Brett的手臂瞬间失去力道，上身有塌下去的趋势，他咬咬牙撑住洗手台，转过身来面向Bernard。年轻人默默地伸出一只手，他会意把脸颊贴上去，呼吸渐渐平稳，强烈的睡意袭来。  
但是脑中有个微弱的声音在提醒：还有一个重要的问题——一个他以前没来得及，也没想到去问的问题。Brett握住脸旁的手，勉强抬起沉重的眼皮，问道：  
“你能……你会留下来吗？”  
棕发的青年笑笑没有说话，于是Brett知晓了他的回答。他想开口挽留，却不知道怎么的喉咙里像是有东西堵着，只能用死死攥住Bernard袖角的动作代替。但他很快使不上力气，眼前蒙上了一层水雾，他的身体像是一艘满是破洞的船不断下沉，而Bernard是岸上的看客。在终于坚持不住阖上眼睛前，Brett最后看到的景象是铺天盖地的蝴蝶。


	10. 爱

标题：爱  
配对：Bernard Butler/Brett Anderson  
分级：G

 

 

**红**

爱情是什么颜色的？  
红色，你曾想。红色如血液潺潺流动，红色如伊甸园掉落的熟果，红色如樱桃红，如那把发出美妙颤音的吉他，以及上面别着的一朵玫瑰。如他的衬衫。  
在一个再寻常不过的晚上，你看着他穿那件红衬衫款款走来，惊觉从来没有哪种单一的色彩能像此刻那样撼动你的内心。你本就不是一个对色彩敏感的人：母亲在艺术方面的天赋显然只遗传给了你的姐姐。此刻这浓艳的颜色却带来了无比的触动，将你的五感打开互通，你觉得自己随时会溺死在一片永无边际的、散发着玫瑰花香气的、粘稠的血色海洋里，在窒息前一秒呼唤爱。  
你需要泄口，否则潮涌随时将你淹没。  
你高歌。在台上。  
你舞动。在台上。  
你亲吻。在台下。  
你最后模糊地想到，红色也可以是眼前人唇瓣的颜色。

 

 

**白**

事实是，那种狄俄尼索斯式的狂喜终会褪去。  
你不知道现在是凌晨三点还是四点，只是保持着同样的姿势，盯着眼前那一片从被中露出来的背脊皮肤，仿佛这样就可以忘掉那些尖锐的话语。（然而不能。它们在脑海深深处不停回响，像诅咒，像鬼魅。）  
你伸出手指，轻轻触碰。你知道他看上去可以很瘦削，但是在你的世界里，他苍白的肌肤是万里土地绵延不绝，每一根肋骨都是一座山川，每一根发丝都是一条河流。  
你以前想要在每一条山河中都写下故事，现在你害怕没有时间。因为你从来没有想过，爱也有这样惨白的一面。白像初生的蛋壳，小心翼翼地捧在手中，还是有可能一阵风刮来让它掉在地上摔破。白像墓前的一束白玫瑰，丧钟就要敲响，所有人都要低头哀悼。  
但是白也可以是眼睫上的一片雪花。就在这张床上，曾经你被发热折磨，而他冒着寒气，带着药从伦敦的街道回来。  
你低声叹一口气，放下手，决定闭眼。你不知道在黎明到来前的几个小时里会梦见什么。而他仍然在梦中，没有醒来，白色的月光倾泻在被单上。

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
